


Cephalopods and Multiplication

by absol_lnk



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, Burritos, Camping, Cold Weather, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Early Mornings, F/F, Fear of the Possibilities of the Future, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Movie Watching, Nature, Near Death Experiences, One Shot Collection, Sharing a Bed, Short, Thunder and Lightning, Trick or Treating, first fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absol_lnk/pseuds/absol_lnk
Summary: A collection of short (500-3000 word count) stories featuring one- nay, two of your favorite interspecies traumatized lesbian cephalopod couples. Each takes place at a different time and they're out of order and some are AUs, so keep that in mind. Read each chapter like it's its own story.Agent 24: chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5Agent 12: chapters 6





	1. First Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three saved her and Eight's lives from becoming deep-fried by a thunderstrike. Eight comforts Three and Three has an emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally midnight I hope this is readable

Three wasn't really the type to use words like 'beautiful' very often, but right now, a lot of things in her field of vision fit that word pretty nicely. The skyline of Inkopolis, the few visible stars not hidden by clouds, and… her. The girl. Eight. 

The top of the apartment complex was restricted from residents at all times, but Eight wanted to see the rain so that rule wasn't important right now. Three had just taken Eight to the roof with the only Tenta Brella she owned. It was just big enough to shelter both of them from the mildly acidic rain.

"Why can't I stand in the rain?" Eight asked. 

"Basically, the rainwater from those clouds is actually from the Ocean," Three explained. "So the water burns. It's not quite as bad as the Ocean itself, though. It's safe to stand in it for a few seconds, but it'll sting."

"Well, then can I?" Eight asked.

"I mean, I guess, but are you sure? It'll hurt."

"I just wanna know what it's like."

"I guess…" Three gave in. "But don't take more than a few seconds."

"Yesssss," said Eight in some sort of quiet cheer. She gingerly stuck her hand out from under the Brella's cover and immediately drew it back in, shaking it wildly. "Oooh, that does sting," she said. "It feels weird."

Eight stepped fully out from under the Brella into the open air, quickly embracing all that the toxic rain had to offer. Three was worried she'd get burned for staying too long, but she knew Eight was smart. She'd explained everything her and she was doing it willingly. She'd be fine, but Three had a hard time accepting that.

After a few seconds, Eight scuttled back to Three and the Brella. "Oh man, that was new," she said, grinning. "My tentacles feel weird."

Three's relief shattered. "Oh shit, fuck, I forgot your tentacles were more sensitive, damnit, are you okay? How bad does it hurt?..."

Eight grabbed Three's face with one hand and forced her to make eye contact with her. "Three, I'm fine, I swear," said Eight, still smiling. She found Three's hand with her remaining hand and squeezed it to emphasize her point. "It just stung a little bit, like you said. It's okay."

Three visibly relaxed a little. She knew Eight would be fine, so why was it so hard to know that Eight was fine?

"Although," Eight continued, "remember that time when I accidentally touched the exposed wire in your kitchen?"

"Yeah," said Three. "What about it?"

"Well, I felt that same odd shocky electric feeling when I was standing out there."

"Wait, you what?!"

"I felt the tingl-"

"We have to get inside, NOW!"

"Why?" Eight asked. She wasn't being a brat, she simply just didn't understand the impending electrical doom approaching her.

"It's an emergency, come on! Now! Please!" Three's voice broke as she desperately tried to herd Eight to the door to the stairwell while keeping her under the Brella. 

Eight didn't know why Three was doing this, but it seemed very urgent so she did her best to keep up.

Three flung open the door, practically pushed Eight inside, then slammed the door on her way in.

After a few seconds of muffled rain and heavy breathing and confusion and relief in the dim, cramped room, a bright light flashed through the metal door's tiny window, coupled with a very loud, very deep rumbling noise.

"Ow!" exclaimed Eight. "My eyes, and my ears… oww. What was that?"

"That was-" Three paused to clear her throat. "That was a, uh, that was lightning. It's like the sparks from th- that wire but way, way, bigger and deadlier. That.. that could've killed us both instantly, and we wouldn't have even realized it was happening."

"...Wow," said Eight. She seemed to get lost in thought for a moment. Then she looked back up at Three and pulled her into a tight hug.

Three hesitantly returned it. "Wh- what's this for?" she asked quietly.

"I saw your eyes were watering," Eight responded softly.

Three temporarily removed one of her hands from around Eight and put it to her face, and- fuck, goddamnit, she was right.

"It's okay," Eight cooed. "I'm okay."

She was just too good. It's been almost a year and Three still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Eight. Maybe it was an attempt from whatever divine beings were out there to balance out the rest of her shitty existence. Before Eight came into her life, flinging herself into the Ocean was starting to seem like a good alternative to being alive. Now she hadn't had those types of thoughts in a long time. It's not like her mental issues all instantly faded away, though, but she was working on that. She was convinced Eight was solely why she wasn't dead yet.

"Thanks, Eight," Three whispered, voice broken again, tears flowing freely.

Eight just hugged tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing fluff (and a little angst I think)! I think it went well. It was only a matter of time before I did something with these two I love them too much. The gay cephalopods have taken over my life
> 
> I don't know how often I'll write more oneshots, so don't expect another chapter soon.


	2. Three fucking makes a burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three gets Four's help to make Eight a special homemade dish. Three manages
> 
> This is more than twice as long as the last one, hope you enjoy!

Three's apartment was divided into four main sections: Bedroom, Bathroom, Living Room, and Kitchen. All of them had their own set of odors, but the Kitchen had the most by far. While the others wouldn't have more than a couple, the Kitchen's got butter, burnt microwave pizza, garbage, burnt cheese, vanilla air freshener, burnt tortilla, T h e S i n k… That's all Three can remember off the top of her head. It's an omnipresent reminder of the fact that she isn't physically capable of actual cooking, or baking, or anything else of the sort. And that's a problem, because she wanted to surprise Eight with a nice, homemade dinner at least once before she rotted away. And why not today, she thought.

Homemade. That's it. The thing that Three can't do. Her skillset is limited to cereal, kool-aid, and stuff with instructions on the package. Anything else never happened, and that's a problem because yada yada Eight, yada yada surprise. 

Damnit, now Three's procrastinating.

Three snapped back to reality and was staring right at her tiny electric stove. It had only two panels for pots or whatever they're called, and only one of them has she ever used. It had a huge black burn mark that's been building up over time that Three hides with a pan whenever the landlord visits. It was probably mostly cheese and ramen juice. 

Who was Three kidding. There was no way she could cook anything even remotely fancy for Eight. Not without help from the Bastard™.

Three sat herself on the counter, pulled her phone out of her pocket, and almost called Four before messaging her instead. It would be harder for her to ask questions.

 

Three: Hey

Four: This is already suspicious

Three: I need your help with something

Four: I'm honored, what do you want grumpy

Three: Im going to ignore that

Three: I need help with cooking something

Four: Hmm

Four: Is it for Eight?

 

Shit.

 

Three: No

Four: I know you aren't cooking for yourself, you sad little swamp monster

Four: And there's no way you're doing it for anyone else

 

Shit.

 

Three: Well played

Three: Help me or I remove a corner of your head with a brick

Four: Fine

Four: I'm only helping because I know you love me :)

Three: I love you like a sister

Three: >10% of the time

Four: :}

Three: Help me

Four: First of all, what do you even want to make for her?

 

Oh, that's another thing. Three doesn't know what Eight likes. All she had for most of her life was basically nutritious sawdust, so nearly everything up on the surface is fantastic to her. It's hard to tell what she likes more than other things.

 

Three: No clue, she likes everything

Four: Well, then what does she like more than average?

Four: Gee whiz, Three. Use your head!!! Do you have any more brain cells than your name implies?

Three: Fuck off

Three: If I knew, I would've told you, dipshit. It's hard to tell what she likes extra

Three: Wait just had an idea

Three: I should make her something she's never had before

Four: That might be difficult

Four: Didn't Eight gain like ten pounds right after she escaped because Off the Hook took her to so many food joints?

Three: Yeah but

Three: Im like 84% sure she's never had a burrito

Four: Gourmét

Three: Shut the fuck up

Three: You know just as well as I do that her first burrito better be a damn good one

Four: True

Four: So a burrito it is?

Three: Yeah

Four: Ok that's not that hard

Four: What do you think she would like in a burrito?

Three: Probably just bean and cheese or something

Three: Maybe a little bit of hot sauce

Four: Do you have those things?

Three: Damnit

Three: Hold on I'm gonna go get those real quick

Four: Are you serious

Three: Yeah give me like ten minutes

Four: Good luck

 

Three checked the time as she walked to the door. 6:03 P.M. She had exactly twenty-seven minutes to have a perfect bean n' cheese ready before Eight finished clothes shopping with Off the Hook. 

Three was fully aware of how illegal it was to super jump anywhere in Inkopolis that wasn't currently being used for recreation (turfing/ranked/league). She was also fully aware of how unenforced that law was. Every other day or so, you would get to see some random idiot land on the rooftop of some random building because they're in a rush. It was Three's turn to be that idiot. Again.

Three ran up her apartment complex's stairwell until she reached the door to the roof. It was covered in mechanical nonsense that she didn't recognize but found familiar after being seen so many times. Three was very confident in her super jump accuracy. Working for the NSS is the reason, no doubt. All those launchpads every other minute… Ever since Three chewed up and spat out and on Octavio, she hadn't missed a single jump. Except for the time she was in a panic and almost got flattened to the road.

Three aligned herself with the closest grocery store, shifted into a squid, and took off. She soared through the air and landed right on the roof of a MakoMart. Not the one modified for turfing. 

She dropped off the side and jog-ran around to the front entrance. The automatic doors slid open and Three dashed inside.

It wasn't too busy, being Thursday. It looked to be mostly filled with Jellies and older Inklings and a few Octolings. Three was very familiar with the store. She's bought food almost exclusively from here since moving into her apartment 3 years back. She still had almost no idea where anything was because she only buys six or seven things over and over again.

She snatched a basket and walked along the outsides of the aisles, scanning the signs for the things she needed. She knew cheese was at the back with the other refrigerated stuff, she'd get that last.

Three saw "tortillas" on a sign along with other bread and bread-like items above an aisle near the center of the store. Unlike most MakoMarts, this one carried almost exclusively food and a few other essentials. It didn't have to be so disgustingly large like the rest of its locations.

It occurred to Three that she had no knowledge on the difference between the two types of tortillas. She knew that one was good and that the other should be reserved only for the residents of Extra-Hell, but she didn't know which was which. She had no choice. Time was running slim already, it's 6:06. Only 24 minutes left. It's time to call.

Four picked up on the first ring. "Sup?"

"I don't remember which tortillas don't taste like shit."

"Just get the name brand ones."

Three dropped a pack into her basket and instantly had second thoughts. It was like one of those scenes in cheesy horror movies when Protagonist picks up the object that just happened to be cursed.

"Are you sure? I think they hate me."

"Were they more expensive?"

"Yes."

"Then you're good. Now go get some canned microwaveable beans. You don't have the time or equipment to make anything better." Four hung up.

 

After Three found all that she needed, she speed walked back to the front of the store. The place's only downside was the lack of self checkout; talking to a cashier was necessary.

On the contrary, the amount of open lanes was usually more than the amount of customers, so that was a plus.

Three found an empty lane and threw the ingredients onto the conveyor. She started fumbling with her watch before anything even reached the dude about to scan her stuff.

He seemed to notice Three's hurried state and tried to work quickly to match it. Because Three only bought three things (tortillas, bag of cheese, mild hot sauce), the cashier had her total in under 15 seconds.

"927 g, please." Three held out her wrist and he scanned her watch, taking the needed money. "See you again on Friday," he dismissed her. Three gave a thumbs-up and dashed out the automatic doors.

Three ran back around into the alley and super jumped back to the roof of her apartment building from there. She took the stairwell back to her floor and ran to her apartment and kicked the door open. She left it unlocked because:  
A. she would only be gone for a short time, and  
B. no one would want her stuff anyway.

Three dumped the food onto the counter and called Four. She answered on the fifth ring.

"Hot sauce," she said immediately.

"I'm back," Three replied.

"What.. the hell? You were only gone for, like, 6 minutes."

"Yeah, and Eight gets back in 22."

"Ok, you need to slow down," said Four. "Making a burrito takes less than five minutes and you know her moms are always late. In fact, I'd recommend just waiting for a bit so Eight doesn't have to eat cold burrito."

"I.. damnit, you're right. What should I do in the meantime? Should I turn on the stove early? What pan should I- nevermind I only have one. I should rewash it to make sure it's clean..."

"Girl, chill out," said Four. "You have so much time right now. Your pan is clean. Put the cheese in the fridge and wait like twenty minutes before you start doing anything. Then call me back."

Three took a deep breath. "Ok. Talk to you then."

"Now you're getting it. Bye." Four hung up.

 

Three spent the next twenty minutes mentally preparing for 6:28 p.m. and the events that followed. It was like preparing for a hard boss fight, except losing wouldn't just mean wasting a few hours. It would disappointing her. Gorl. Eight.

And that can't happen.

Finally, Three watched as the timer on her phone hit zero. It was time. She called Four yet again and she answered on the first ring.

"I was expecting you," Four said.

"It's been twenty minutes," Three replied.

"You're an absolute child," Four said. "Turn on the burner."

So that's what it's called. Burner.

"How high?" Three asked.

"It literally doesn't matter. Just remove the tortilla once it gets nice tan spots on both sides."

 

After a hectic five minutes of preparing a burrito, four more of starting over, and Four's patience being worn thin, Three had something she was proud with. She had to admit to herself, it looked good. She wrapped it in tinfoil to preserve the heat.

No more than 24 seconds later did Three hear a knock on the door. "I'm hanging up," Three told Four matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on!" She complained. "I worked hard to get you here. I'm going to see.. hear the payoff."

"Fine, but shut up."

There was another knock. "Hello? It's Eight."

"Be there in a sec!" Three turned to her phone. "I said shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

Three opened the door and Eight was there, flanked by Pearl and Marina. "Hi," Three said.

"Why are you smiling so unnaturally wide?" asked Marina.

"No," responded Three.

"That doesn't even make sense," said Pearl. "What's burning?"

"No I'm not," said Three. Eight chuckled her perfect chuckle.

"You know, you're lucky," said Marina. "Any other time I would do a search of your apartment, but we have to announce a Splatfest tomorrow."

"She'd also interrogate you detective-style," said Pearl.

"Ah" was all Three could generate as a response. It's not like what they said deserved a better one.

"We'll be fine," Eight told them.

"Well, alright then. See you soon," concluded Marina. 

"Be safe," added Pearl as the two ran off. Pearl's little quip caused Three's face to flush slightly green. She thought things about the girl directly in front of her that she shouldn't be thinking about the girl directly in front of her while she's directly in front of her.

"Three?" she called. "You there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Three said. "Those two know how to get into my head."

"Everyone does," joked Eight playfully.

"Soooooo, I, uh, made you a burrito."

"Ooohh! Is that what's on fire?"

"No! That's just what my stove smells like. Here." Three lead Eight to the section of her counter that functioned as a table. 

"Tada," said Three with minimal enthusiasm.

"Uh, eating metal doesn't really.. work. I've tried."

"Oh, l need to take of the foil… now tada."

"Ooooooohhhh!" Eight said(?). "That's what that is! I've seen them in commercials and stuff but I didn't know what they were called. They looked good."

Eight took a moment to figure out how to hold the burrito and took a bite as Three watched in anticipation. It felt like one of those cooking shows but completely the opposite at the some time.

"It's good!" Eight said after swallowing her bite.

"That's all?" asked Three, slightly disappointed.

"Well, it's warm and it tastes good and it's a little spicy, which I really like, but the crust is kinda weird."

"Crust? The tortilla?" Three asked. And then it clicked. She took another from the bag to make sure. She took a bite out of the tortilla and gagged.

"Haha, nice," said Four through Three's phone.

Three threw the phone into the dishwasher and started it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending wasn't canon


	3. Orange Juice, 2:00 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Eight's POV!]
> 
> Eight is awoken by a nightmare and Three wakes up to use the restroom not too long after. Bed Fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only half as long as previous chapter. Enjoy...!

Eight's time in the Metro wasn't at all pleasant. It wasn't the best place to form your first new memories. Needless to say, the whole experience took a big mental toll on Eight. It's not like it didn't leave a mark on Three, too, but Eight was definitely more severely tainted.

 

Eight used to frequently experience anxiety and panic attacks, but recently things have been a lot more calm. Things would occasionally spike again due to a resurfacing unpleasant memory, but that was uncommon. 

 

Eight also has a lot of nightmares. Well, more specifically, a certain repeating nightmare. It also didn't occur as often as it used to, but tonight, it did. Like always, it woke her up, and now she was in the kitchen drinking orange juice.

 

Eight used to go to Three whenever her nightmare awoke her, and Three would comfort her. The two would usually watch TV or videos on Three's phone until dawn.

 

Recently, however, Eight started to feel guilty for hurting Three's already mutilated sleep schedule. Three noticed that Eight stopped waking her in the middle of the night and confronted her. Eight explained that she could handle the nightmares on her own and that Three needed the sleep. Three reluctantly accepted Eight's argument.

 

And now here Eight was, standing in Three's kitchen, drinking orange juice at 2:00 a.m. and trying to clear her head.

 

The headache Eight had didn't help, because the dream caused the headache, and the headache caused her pain, and the pain made her think about her headache, which reminded her of the dream, which was the very thing she was trying to forget! 

 

It was really annoying.

 

Whenever this happens, there's really nothing that Eight can do. She can't talk to Four or Pearl or Marina because they're asleep. She _c_ _ould_  wake up Three, but as previously stated, she definitely needed her sleep. Leaving her be was probably for the better, probably. And there was no way Eight could fall back asleep now.

 

Watching TV or videos would probably wake up Three, and Eight doesn't really like to use her phone for games or social media. There's really nothing to do as a distraction. Except food. Which was why Eight was sitting drinking orange juice in the kitchen.

  
  
  


Eight was on her fourth glass as she heard a door open down the hall. That door was Three's door. Three opened her door. The door that is Three's was just now opened by the one who is Three-

 

Eight stayed absolutely silent and absolutely motionless. She didn't want Three to notice she was awake. Thankfully, Eight never turned on any of the lights.

 

Eight saw Three pass the opening in the hallway without even glancing her way, which was good. Three proceeded to enter and use the bathroom and Eight focused on not paying attention.

 

Three finished and walked back down the hallway, but this time she stopped in the entryway to the kitchen. She stood there for a few seconds, staring at Eight, who was staring right back at three. Three's scar on her right eye was faintly glowing teal. Three rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and continued to stare at Eight.

 

"Hi," mumbled Three, finally breaking the silence.

 

"Hi," Eight mumbled back, unable to think of a better response.

 

Eight was wrong, now they're back to silence.

 

Eight broke it this time. "Why are you up?" she asked.

 

Eight's eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to see Three's Neutral Face turn into Three's Amused Face. 

 

"You just heard- and also saw- that I just used the restroom," said Three.

 

"Even when you're barely conscious, you're still a meanie," Eight countered.

 

"Not… I'm not a meanie," Three replied.

 

"Then that means you're a butt." 

 

"Nooo…"

 

Eight giggled. When Three is tired, she forgets to filter her thoughts, and it's cute and adorable and Eight loves it, but Three denies it whenever Eight brings it up, and that makes it cuter??

 

And then there was kinda just more silence, as Three swayed in the doorway and Eight sat with her orange juice.

 

Three looked like she was trying to formulate a coherent thought. Then it looked like she'd finished forming it and was trying to figure out how to present it. And then she did.

 

"Do… do you want to… uh… do you, uh, want…" Three paused and tried again. "Do you... uh, wanna share my bed?"

 

Eight froze. Again. What??? How was this happening? Like, it _did_  make perfect sense… But still! This is! Verry gooOOood!!

 

"Are you sure?" Eight asked.

 

"This is a limited time offer," said Three.

 

"Sure, yes, yes please," Eight answered.

 

Three held out her hand and Eight eagerly took it.

 

Three led Eight to her room.

 

Three's phone showed a generic screensaver while it charged and Three liked to use it as a nightlight. Using its dim technicolor glow, Eight got a usable outline of Three's room. Eight had been in the room before, but never in the bed, and especially never in the bed _with Three_. Three had never told Eight that they couldn't sleep together, it was just that Eight didn't know how to ask, or, even if she did, would Three have agreed?

 

Didn't matter now.

 

Three's bed was small, and old, and frameless, and low to the ground. It was pretty much a glorified cot. Three plopped down on the left side and gestured for Eight to sit on the right. Three laid in a semi-fetal position and Eight mimicked it. Three's knees and Eight's feet were hanging off of the bed, but neither of them cared.

 

Three was warm, Eight thought. She could feel her stomach rise and fall with each slow breath and each slow breath she could hear clearly. 

 

Eight wondered if she could reasonably get any closer to Three. After a bit of hesitation, she decided to wrap her arms around Three's waist, and then she had second thoughts and went back to hesitation.

 

During hesitation session 2, Eight realized that hesitation wasn't getting her anywhere and she just did it. 

 

Three initially tensed up, but she didn't do anything that resembled protest. Soon, she was even more relaxed than she was before the gesture.

 

Then something happened that eight didn't even think was possible. And the craziest part, she didn't even realize it was happening!

 

Eight fell back asleep.

 

She didn't have a nightmare. In fact, she had one of the most pleasant dreams she can remember. 

You'll never guess who it was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the beginning was too long lmao
> 
> This was originally going to be about blender PTSD [thanks to a close irl friend for the idea], but this is what came out instead. Kinda generic, but I like it
> 
> Also sorry about the line spacing, first time using rich text


	4. Totally Normal and Uneventful Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three and Eight go on a Totally Normal and Uneventful Hike up Mount Nantai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my IRL Friend for this idea!

 

Long drives are one of Three’s least favorite things. Having to deal with your own thoughts is one thing, but being unwillingly trapped with them is another.

 

‘But,’ you may be wondering, ‘there’s plenty of things to do during road trips.’ 

 

First of all, no.

 

Three’s already limited options were limited further because there was no cell service at altitudes this high, and Eight was asleep, which was always a welcome sight but it didn’t ease Three’s boredom. 

 

‘Not everything requires cell service,’ you’re thinking. Shut up already. Who gave you permission to think inside Three’s hea

 

Even if Three _did_  want to listen to her collection of illegally downloaded music, she wouldn’t be able to because her phone is dead, and her headphones are dead. And so are Eight’s. And Three had never fallen asleep in a car past the age of six years old, so that’s out of the question.

 

At the very least, Pearl and Marina were keeping it down, had the decency to use their own headphones. Three didn’t trust either of them to drive, but Eight insisted Three come, so here she was.

  
  
  
  
  


At the very last, the car stopped moving. Nobody even got sick, which was a relief.

 

“Welcome to Mount Nantai!” Pearl announced, probably to Three and Eight, but Eight was asleep and Three was working on changing that so neither of them heard probably.

 

“Eight,” Three whispered as best as she could. “Eight, we’re here.”

 

Eight’s eyes didn’t open, but they twitched in a way that told Three that she _was_  awake.

 

“We’re here,” Three said again, louder, unbuckling Eight’s seatbelt and nudging her. She still didn’t move.

 

Three pressed the back of her cold hand to Eight’s face and she groaned, proving her awokeness.

  
  
  


Three’s boots crunched into the snow as she climbed out of the car, regretting her decision to leave the gloves at home. She should’ve brought something more than a hoodie, because she was already shivering. Eight, on the other hand, was well-prepared, although there was a 99.9% chance Off the Hook did everything for her.

 

Three didn’t own a watch, but the sun seemed to signal that it was sometime in the early evening, somewhere between 3- and 5 p.m. Eight hopped out of the car herself, finally.

  
  
  
  
  


After a brief discussion, it was decided that the four of them would split up; Pearl and Marina would take the main trial to the peak, while Three and Eight would take the faster, less easygoing trail, to keep things interesting for themselves. Plus, Three was sure the idols would enjoy their alone time greatly.

 

All around were tall, evergreen trees, putting a roof above the alternate path. They were almost everywhere, except for the spots right near a cliff. There, they were sometimes cleared out to allow people to take in the view.

 

Off the Hook had already taken off while Three and Eight hung back to eat something first. Three pulled a small bag of chips from her backpack; Eight extracted a huge candy bar and a bottle of soda. Eight must’ve seen Three’s jealousy build because she shared the soda, which.. Three’s lips were where.. Eight’s were.. and like. That’s always welcome.

 

Twenty minutes into the hike, and neither of them could really find much to talk about, They threw some small talk back and forth, but nothing meant anything.

 

They mostly just took in the scenery instead, especially Eight. It was vastly different than anything she’d seen before, and it was obvious. Every little thing never failed to amaze her, and Three loved watching her face light up every other minute. At one point, they came across a squirrel. Three stopped Eight and pointed.

 

“Hey, look at that.”

 

It took Eight a moment to find it, but when she did, her eyes somehow glowed even brighter than all the other times, and she let out a long, drawn-out noise that signalled adoration but cannot be spelled. “It looks… It looks like a long Judd.”

 

Three chuckled. “Did you know that these guys almost went extinct during the Rise?”

 

Eight gasped. “They don’t deserve that!”

 

“That’s what you think until one tries to bite you,” Three mused, knowing full well that they didn’t bite.

 

“They do that?”

 

“Dunno, guess we have to wait and see.”

 

Eight sat motionless for a moment before saying “You’re a bad liar.”

 

“Yeah, that just means that you get less credit for figuring me out.”

 

“Meanie,” Eight said. And there was no countering that.

  
  
  


More silence as the time passed and the air grew ever colder. No matter where Three looked, her breath was there, and she was pretty sure that her facial expression was stuck. Who knows how bad she was shivering. Her hands were white.

 

Eventually, Eight noticed, and she told Three to stop for a sec, so she did. Eight dropped her backpack, dug around for a moment before pulling out a nice, thick, probably custom-made winter jacket. Eight told Three to hold out her arms, so Three reluctantly moved them from being crossed in front of her chest for the first time in what felt like days.

 

Eight slid the jacket onto Three’s arms and zipped it up as Three watched, not fully processing the events unfolding. She couldn’t tell if it was because her brain was probably frozen solid or if it was because it was gay and stupid. Nothing was even happening! It’s just a jacket!

 

Eight finished applying it to Three and waved her mitten-ed hand in front of her face. “Want a pair of these, too?” she asked, dorky grin on her face. Three noticed that she didn’t have control over or feeling in her fingers and nodded, so Eight pulled another pair of those out of her pack and put them on Three too.

 

“Can you move now, or was I too late?” Eight asked.

 

“Yes, but I- probably have hypothermia now,” Three replied, each word taking its time to come out.

 

Eight then proceeded to wrap Three in a tight hug. “To warm you up faster,” she explained before Three could object. As if she was going too. It’s not like this is what she tagged along for in the first place.

  
  
  


A little later, the sun was nearing setting time. Three was trying to figure out how to make a move, but in the meantime, she might as well keep her entertained.

 

“Do you know about the legends of this place?” Three asked Eight, turning to face her.

 

“No?”

 

“Well, there’s this… _Thing_  that lives up here,” Three started. “Nobody’s ever gotten a good picture of it- in fact, nobody even has a solid description of it. All we know is that...  it’s small and pale. Could be a ghost, some kind of goblin. Who knows.

 

“Hikers who’ve been up here have told stories of seeing it dash between and in and out of trees, staying just out of sight, creeping in their peripheral vision. Others say they can hear its blood-curdling screams in the distance.” And then Three ran out of ideas.

 

“That’s it?” Eight said. “Doesn’t sound too bad.”

 

“I mean, it hasn’t killed anyone.”

 

“It wasn’t scary.”

 

“I wasn’t telling a campfire story, I was telling a _legend._ ”

 

“It sounds like Pearl.”

 

“...What?” 

 

“Pale, small, screaming. Sounds like Pearl,” Eight explained matter-of-factly.

 

“I mean…  _ maybe. _  You could ask her later if you want.”

 

“Sounds good.”

  
  
  


The sky was turning orange and the sun looked minutes away from disappearing, If Three wanted to do something, she had to do it soon.

 

Three turned to look at Eight in hopes of finding an opportunity to do something. She looked lost in her own thoughts, staring straight ahead, looking like she was having a good time.

 

Oh, wait, an idea… But it’s so stupid… But what else was there to do… Um… Uh-

 

“Um,” Three said, and Eight stopped and turned to face her.

 

“Um, remember that, uh, _hug_  from earlier?” Three asked, enunciating the word ‘hug’ way more than she was trying too. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Eight replied, grin already forming on her face. Three knew she looked stupid now.

 

“Well uh. Wanna… do that again?”

 

“Yes,” she said. Good. So far so good. 

 

Three slowly crouched down to lie down on the thin layer of snow, patting the ground in front of her for Eight to join. Oh god oh fuc-

 

Eight did. She. She did the thing. Eight’s face was _inches_  away from Three’s.

 

Before she could convince herself not to, Three wrapped her free arm around Eight. She returned the gesture, it’s working oh my g

 

“You look warm,” Eight remarked. That was it. That was the last straw, as if there were very many to begin with.

 

Three pulled Eight in even closer and their lips connected, and everything in the world, physical or not, dissolved. All there was was Three, Eight, and elation. Their bodies were closer together than they would’ve been if they were bound together with rope, nice and warm despite laying in what was… snow? Three forgot, and she doesn’t care anyway.

 

Eventually, Eight pulled back, out of breath, and Three reopened her eyes. Her face was red and hot, and Three’s probably was too, and her breath visibly mingled with Eight’s as she panted, tried to fill her lungs. Somehow, Eight’s eyes glowed with an even brighter flare than Three’d ever seen before, her lips still parted.

 

“More,” Three breathed, and Eight readily complied. She dragged Three back in for round two as the world faded out again, just as it was starting to fade back in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pearl and Marina had been waiting for Eight and Three to show up for a couple hours now. It was already long dark, and they were supposed to be here not long after sunset, based on the trail’s estimated time length. Marina suggested that they go down the trail to look for them, and Pearl agreed.

 

Maybe a half-mile down, they came across Three and Eight, latched onto each other in a small clearing just off the trail, fast asleep, using extra coats as pillows and blankets. They were smiling in a way that, understandably, made Pearl and Marina very concerned about whatever it was that they’d missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this series, huh? I hope you enjoyed my first ever attempt at writing a kiss


	5. Three grown-ass adults go trick-or-treating and generally just act like Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three and Four provide Eight the Splatoween Experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little unrefined bc I was rushing but I think this was pretty funny honestly

  
  


“...So you’re telling me that you want to go trick-or-treating… as Marina.”

 

“Yeah!” Eight replied with more than enough enthusiasm to tell Three she wasn’t joking.

 

“When was the last time you  _ saw _ her?”

 

“Last week.”

 

“And you remember what she looks like?”

 

“Mmhmm!”

 

“And her outfit…?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And you’re fine with wearing that,” Three finished.

 

“Yes.” What. What. Wha

 

Eight continued. “What, do you have something against it?”

 

Shit. You’re not  _ allowed _ to ask **_that question-_ **

 

“No,” Three managed to sputter out.

 

“Good! I love Marina,” Eight said in a mildly threatening tone. “You have a problem with showing skin?”

 

“No, I don’t, you should wear it. I love skin- not in a creepy way, I think her outfit would look good on you, and it’s not just because you’re an Octoling, it’s because you have big- look, it would look cute- I mean hot- I mean good. Good. It would look good on you.” Fucking nailed it.

 

Eight giggled and her cheeks flushed, and. That’s it. That’s the end of the story. Three has died.  _ Ivy _ is  _ dead _ .

  
  
  
  
  


So here Three is, standing at the edge of a heavily decorated neighborhood, flanked by Eight and Four, all holding empty, ready-for-the-stuffing pillowcases. It’s just after sunset, and the streets weren't too packed yet.

 

Eight’s outfit was easy to put together, at the very least. Three bought all the components off of cosplay sites, shipping them to Four’s address because she refused to be caught buying something off a cosplay site. Because of this, Four mocked her for using a cosplay site.

 

Eight was wearing a huge pair of fake headphones, a top that was little more than a leather bra, and the odd, low-waist, silver and teal pants. Eight had changed her ink color to teal, but Three couldn’t afford to do the thing that let her have a secondary color, so she was Green Marina instead of Marina. She still looked ho- good.

 

Four’s costume was equally (if not more) skimpy, some character that Three didn’t recognize. Three could tell that neither Eight nor Four felt any shame, and for completely different reasons. But Three wasn’t complaining, regardless of how much another part of her wanted to.

 

Three herself was just hoping that her scars would pass for zombie makeup, or something. She had to admit- Together, they all looked pretty solid.

 

The only problem was that they were grown-ass adults.

 

Luckily, people in Inkopolis were generally pretty chill. The kind of chill that would give candy to dressed-up highschoolers. Hopefully that extends to (would-be) college students.

 

Despite being the  _ leader _ or some bullshit like that, Three had no idea what to do from there. Because she knew Eight didn’t either, she asked Four, “Where to first?”

 

Three was expecting a reply somewhere along the lines of ‘to the houses,’ or ‘to get candy,’ but instead, she pointed out a specific house as a starting location. Guess Four loved Splatoween too much to be an asshole during it.

 

“Do I have to say ‘Trick or treat?’” Three asked Four.

 

“No,” she said, “but if you don’t, Eight and I get sixty-six precent of your candy.”

 

This offer was way too balanced for Three to make a decision quickly. “Let’s do rock-paper-scissors.”

 

“Lemme put it like this,” Four said. “Do you want to dullen Eight’s first Splatoween Experience by  _ not  _ saying the line with her?”

 

“...Fine, I’ll say the thing.”

 

Eight let out a vague noise of generalized happiness.

 

The trio approached the house Four pointed out and Three rang the bell. As the door opened, they called out the famous line in unison. Adults.

 

Behind the door was a little old lady, and if she cared about our protagonists’ age or getup or Three’s failed motivation, she didn’t show it.

 

She dropped a  _ fat _ chocolate bar into each of their pillowcases with a smile just as big. Sometimes Three forgets that not all people suck. Three doesn’t even like chocolate and this is still a non-zero experience.

 

Once they said their thank-yous and were back on the sidewalk, Four leaned over and said straight into Three’s ear, “Wasn’t that bad, was it?”

 

“That was the nicest person I’ve ever met,” Three responded. “She doesn’t count.” Three had a special end-all counter prepared for when Four nagged on something Three didn’t actually have an answer to. That wasn’t yet, though.

 

Eight, meanwhile, was basically vibrating with pure positive energy. “THAT WAS AMAZING!”

 

“Good,” Three and Four both said.

 

“I can’t wait to get home and eat this!” Eight continued. “If only this lasted longer.”

 

“What,” Three and Four both said again.

 

“What what?”

 

“We’re not done,” Three clarified.

 

“Not even close,” Four added.

 

If Eight was vibrating before, now she was little more than a motion blur.

 

“How much you wanna bet she throws up tonight?” Four whispered.

 

“‘Thousand G.”

 

“Deal.”

  
  
  


Things progressed fairly smoothly from there. Three got her enthusiasm in check and they were having great luck with houses. There  _ were _ a few incidents, like when Three let Eight ring the doorbell and she rang it too many times to count, or when she tried to attack another Marina dresser, or when she deadass pissed in the bushes on some poor soul’s front yard. “It’s nighttime,” was her excuse. But things were smooth. Generally.

 

There was one time where a problem actually wasn’t started by the group.

 

They hit another house, and a late-teens-looking guy answered the door.

 

“Trick or treat!” the group declared, and instead of dropping in candy or trying to guess the costumes, he hit them with the stereotypical ‘oh damn, you’re hot and I don’t know how to flirt with you’ whistle. Yeah, that one.

 

“We’re  _ all _ gay,” Three stated.

 

“Oh, my bad,” he said, surprising Three. “Y’all want some skittles?”

 

Well, Three’s gay. Four’s pan, and Eight doesn’t know what she is except for that she likes Three, so the quick-fix answer was inaccurate but it served its purpose.

 

Another time, Three found the urchin guy who always turns his garage into a little walk-in attraction. Three loves this man for what he does. She's been to his little exhibit every time she managed to sneak away from home on Halloween. When she went out with Maya- Four, during middle school, Three always dragged her here. The only time she can remember not wanting to go was before she knew it existed and after the Metro. Euughh. Yet, Three still didn't know his name.

 

The trio approached his house and he saw them coming. “Eyyyyyyy,” he said as a grin broke out across his face, “It’s Ivy and Maya! And they have someone new, too?”

 

Three was glad no one else was currently around. “She’s a new friend,” Three said. As if trying to make the night as contrasting in moods as possible, Eight chose that very moment to grab Three’s hand.

 

He noticed. Damnit. “Y’know, something ‘bout you is different every year, but this has got to be the biggest change,” he said. “Not only do you have more scars, but you’ve also managed to find yourself a lady friend.”

 

“Jealous?” Three asked, her tone not matching her blush, as Four and Eight repressed laughter.

 

“Nah. You can keep ‘er. J-pop’s not really my thing.”

 

“Let us do the garage thing,” Four said.

 

“The what?” Eight asked.

 

“You’ll see,” Three said.

  
  
  


“Eight,” Four said when they stepped back out the front door about 3 minutes later, “How was it?”

 

“Enjoyable.”

 

“Were you  _ spooked? _ ”

 

“Naww. But it was fun.”

 

“Don’t lie,” said Three. “You squeezed my hand so many times in there…”

 

“Ha, date,” said Four in what she felt was a necessary addition to the conversation.

 

“Did not,” Eight claimed, hands on her hips.

 

“Don’t worry, you probably didn’t even notice,” Three explained. “It’s a subconscious thing.”

 

“You mean to tell me that I love you so much that my brain automatically tries to grab your hand?”

 

“Yeah, exactly that,” Four laughed as Three worked on keeping her face from becoming too green. “She’s basically asking for sex, y’know.”

 

“You’re basically asking for a slow and painful demise,” Three countered. “And you don’t have the right to speak when it’s fifty degrees out and your costume is a hat, some boots, and a pair of underwear.”

 

“I’m in the deepest depths of Fandom Hell and there’s nothing you can do to stop and/or save me,” Four said. 

 

Everyone was thoroughly enjoying this moment except for Three. Yeah.

  
  
  


A few houses later, Eight was starting to get tired. She clearly wasn't expecting this to be a multiple-hour-long event. Instead of asking for candy, she asked the young woman at the door for a glass of water. Luckily, she complied. It was then that Three realized she should probably call it a night.

 

She waited for Eight to finish her water and then asked, “You guys satisfied for the night?”

 

“I’m good,” Four said. “Eight?”

 

“Candy good,” she growled. “I want to get  _ more. _ ”

 

“How about this,” Three suggested. “We hit MakoMart on the way back and pick up a bag of whatever candy you want. Then we invite Four to stay the night and we watch a movie, or something.”

 

“I’m down to watch you two fuck,” Four said, and Three elbowed Four in her exposed gut with enough force to make her cough. The lady kindly asked them to leave.

 

“ _ As I was  _ **_Saying,_ ** ” Three said once they were outside again, “Eight. Do you want to go get some candy from the store or not?”

 

Eight nodded furiously, blurring her smile.

 

“Alright,” Three said. “Let’s roll out.”

 

“You’re not cool,” said Four.

  
  
  


Back on the couch at Three’s apartment, Three started to relay how it was gonna go. “Alright! I don’t own cable or a single DVD so we can only watch what we can buy off of YouTube. Four, you like horror. Any suggestions?”

 

She ‘hmmmm’ed and then said, “Well, I was gonna say Squigsaw, but I don’t know Eight’s thoughts on gore.”

 

“No thanks,” Eight said, averting eye contact.

 

“...Fair enough. How about something less serious…”

 

“We’re not watching fucking Charlie Brown,” Three stated.

 

“You know I wanna watch fuckin Charlie Brow-”

 

“WE’RE NOT,” Three repeated. Poor Eight just looked confused. 

 

“Let me finish,” Four said. “I was saying that I wasn’t gonna put you through that again.”

 

“Again?” asked Eight. “And what’s Charlie Brown?”

 

“It’s too gory,” Three lied.

 

Luckily, Four played along. “Yeah, lemme think of something else…”

 

They (Three and Four) tossed ideas around for a couple more minutes until they settled on a modern remake of some old human movie, Paranormal Activity. Three and Four had both never seen it, it was pretty long, and it had good reviews. Looked like a winner.

 

“Before we start it,” Three said, “I used the last of my cash to buy pre-buttered microwave popcorn. And cheese seasoning because I have taste.”

 

This managed to get both Eight and Four excited, which Three was secretly happy about. Usually she felt like she was ignoring one of them when they were together.

 

“And Eight,” Three said. “Stop eating candy before you puke all over the bed. For the fourth time.

 

Reluctantly, she set the huge bag aside.

  
  
  


Midway through was a pretty good screamer. It made Eight jump, but Four audibly yelped and involuntarily latched latched onto Three as Eight cackled. 

 

Three secretly very much enjoyed that. Like a lot. She doesn’t make it obvious, and this is cheesy, but Four  _ is _ her best friend. It felt... nice, really. She wishes she could pull the strings to make it happen more somehow.

  
  
  


Three had to admit- the movie was solid. She was biased against it because possession was something she tried not to think about, but it was objectively good. Even managed to have her on edge near the climax.

 

Four opted to pretend what happened, didn’t happen. 

 

Eight didn’t. “OH, Four, remember when you got _ so scared _ that you had to hug Three?” Eight’s expression and tone signalled that she was relishing the chance to rip into Four for a change.

 

“How much sugar is in your system? You might be hallucinating.” Three has to give credit where credit is due- Four is always ready to counterattack. Eight  _ was _ bouncing in place, but she kinda does that normally, so it doesn’t mean much.

 

Three glared at Four with the smuggest smile she could muster. If ‘smuggest’ isn’t a word, Three doesn’t care.

 

Four lunged at Three with a couch cushion but Three caught it mid-strike with her left hand. She could feel a power trip coming on. “You wanna go, bitch?” Three started, the post-movie fatigue fading away by the second.

 

“Try me,” Four threatened. “I used to be a Brush main.”

 

“I _AM_ _a Brush main!”_ Three screamed, pushing the pillow back into Four’s face, muffling her incoherent curses. With her _left_ hand. It’s midnight. She was going to get evicted.

 

Four actually put up a solid fight among the flurry of insults and spit (which Three occasionally returned), but Three was overpowering Four overall. Eight ended the battle by wrapping her hand in a pillow and slamming it into the side of Four’s head in a wonderful display of cunning and strength.    
  
“TAKE THAT, EVIL BASTARD!” Three half-screeched, half-breathed.

 

Eight said something in Octarian that had the same energy as a vicious insult or taunt but Three couldn’t make it out.

 

“WHat?”

 

“I GOTTEM!”

 

“ _ We _ got ‘em,” Three corrected.

 

“Communist asshole,” mumbled Four with a grin.

  
  
  


Four decided to sleep on the couch. If Three had a bigger bed, she thinks she might’ve invited Four to join them, but as it was, it could only fit two people.

 

As soon as Three’s head hit her pillow, the exhaustion kicked in full force, but it wasn’t too late yet.

 

Three used all the energy she had left to shuffle herself over to Eight, also laying down.

 

This line better work. Three’d been planning it for two weeks.

 

“Hey, Eight,” Three said, even though it was redundant because Eight was already looking at her. She ‘mmph’ed in response anyway. Which was very cute, by the way. Objectively.

 

“I bet your mouth tastes sweet right now,” Three said, feeling dumber by the second.

 

“Yeah?” Eight asked, catching on.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Candy?”

 

“Candy.”

 

“Just kiss me already.” And so Three did.

 

And wow, Eight tasted like a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Splatoween!!


	6. The Sound of Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four helps Three escape from icy hell in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically an au. 3 wouldn't cheat on 8

 

It really doesn’t make any sense.

 

Four is a pretty relaxed person with pretty relaxed hobbies. She likes to draw, she likes to gamer, and she likes to binge YouTube. Nothing very physically demanding.

 

But Four has another passion. Of  _ course  _ she does. Why wouldn’t she? Things aren’t allowed to be simple when it comes to her.

 

It’s camping.

 

In the mountains. Where there’s no service and it’s so cold, it’ll freeze your tentacles stiff.

 

Three, doesn’t like camping. It’s boring and unnecessarily difficult with no payoff. It’s a waste of time. But, she couldn’t tell Four no again, so here she is, freezing her ass off a foot away from a fire that she’s hoping with all her willpower will grow. 

 

Her hands are warm but she still can’t control them properly, which is basically just insulting.

 

“Want a marshmallow?” Four asks, the fire casting an orange glow over her face, her breath visibly floating away.

 

“Sure,” Three responds, trying not to be negative, “but I don’t need a stick thingy. They’re nasty if you roast ‘em.”

 

“I will never understand you,” Four says, leaning from her massive chair, passing Three a handful. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll never understand me either.”

 

“That’s  _ so _ corny.”

 

“ _ Oh! I’m so quirky and different,” _ Three mocks herself.

 

“ _ I don’t like ice cream or chocolate! Give me attention,”  _ Four mocks Three. “ _ I had an asymmetrical haircut in middle school, I only listen to instrumental music, and my fashion sense doesn’t have a name!” _

 

“Are those facts supposed to be offensive?” Three taunts.

 

“The fact that you’re completely fine with all of that says something about you,” says Four.

 

“It says that I’m gay.”

 

“Oh, right. I should’ve known.”

 

“Your turn,” says Three. “ _ Oh, I’m  _ so  _ different. I eat Starbursts with the wrappers on, draw hentai, write smut, and have piss-colored ink. When I say ‘what’s up,’ it’s not a rhetorical question.” _

 

“That all, punk?” Four asks with a confident smirk.

 

“ _ I’m a furry!” _ Three declares with enough conviction to split the moon into twelfths. “uwu,” she adds.

 

Four snickers. ”You fool. You’re only making me stronger.”

 

“The sad part is that you’re right,” Three says biting into a marshmallow. She scoots her camping chair closer to the fire.

 

There was a nice silence for a minute. Three is freezing cold on every part of her body except her face, armpits, and knees.

 

“Are you trying to melt?” Four asks, a hint of genuine concern in her voice.

 

“I’m trying to defrost,” Three answers. “It’s subzero out here, probably.”

 

“You don’t have a jacket,” Four points out, face blank.

 

“Oh,” Three says. “That must be why.”

 

“Take mine,” Four demands.

 

“No, that’s yours,” Three defends. “You’re not suffering for my stupidity.”

 

“I’m a Minimal Armhook,” Four says, “And you’re a Firefly. I’m used to the cold, you’re not. Take the jacket,” she says, taking it off. Oh for the love of

 

“Fuck, fine,” Three says, putting it on reluctantly. It’s pre-warmed. “Scoot over though, I’m sitting next to you.” 

 

Four moves over across her chair and Three sits down to Four’s left, taking the remaining space.

 

“Welcome,” Four says.

 

“Here,” Three offers, taking the right sleeve of the jacket back off. She acknowledges the death of the last of her dignity as she wraps it around Four and pulls her in close and OH BOY THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA!!1!

 

“This is new,” Four comments. Three refuses to make eye contact.

 

“I’m trying out new things.”

 

“I like this,” she adds. 

 

“I- uhh…”  _ Me too, _ Three wants to add, but there’s still actually a little dignity left and she has to cling to it.

 

Three bets 50 dollars that Four’s looking at her right now. She looks at Four and- OH shit she was right.

 

“Hi,” Four smiles.

 

“What do you want from me?” Three asks, trying to deflect some of the attention.

 

“Body heat,” Four answers. Well. That’s not the worst possible answer.

 

After mentally debating with herself for a few seconds, Three answers, “Me too.” Must be feeling dangerous or something. Idiot. Stupid green idiot.

  
  
  
  
  


If Four didn’t bring an extra sleeping bag, Three actually would’ve died. No exceptions. Just, game over.

 

Luckily, she did, so now Three won’t die. At least not from hypothermia. Hooray!

 

There was something odd about using Four’s sleeping bag. Three didn’t know the word to describe it, but it’s good. It’s nice.

 

Three and Four are lined up next to each other in Four’s tent, which took too long to set up for its size. It was so small, the two couldn’t even fit their clothes inside. They had to leave them in the food locker, which in this weather, was basically a refrigerator. It’s going to be  _ so _ fun walking there and putting them on in the morning’s freezing cold. Especially Four. Three still has her jacket on. And she’s cold anyway.

 

Hmm. Let’s do something stupid. Dying won’t be hard if it doesn’t work.

 

Three scoots her sleeping bag right up to Four’s. Hopefully she’s still awake. She can fall asleep anywhere and whenever she wants.

 

“Maya?” Three asks. 

 

Four rolls over to face Three, her bag rustling relatively noisily. “Wha’s’up?”  _ Yes. _

 

“Do you… What are your thoughts on love?”

 

She chuckles to herself for a moment before she answers, “Sex is cool and all but have you ever been abl-”

 

“Maya, listen,” Three interrupts. “I’m serious. Or I’m trying to be.”

 

That catches Four’s attention. “About what?” She offers an awkward smile. She knows something’s up.

 

“Love,” Three deadpans. She didn’t dare show emotion while talking about emotion.

 

“Well… What about it?”

 

“You.” 

 

“What about me- oh.  _ Ooooooooooooohhhhh.” _

 

“I- didn’t want to tell you because we’re best friends and all that, but I.. I realized you wouldn’t… you  _ probably _ wouldn’t push me away over something that stupid. So I’m telling you.”

 

“...Wow,” Four says, honest-to-god caught off guard. “Okay, first of all, don’t sweat it. I’m chill. We’re still best friends, and as far as I’m concerned, we will be until we kick the bucket. Get that drilled into your head, Ivy. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Three can only ‘mmhmm’ in response. No, her eyes aren’t watering with relief.

 

“How long have you felt this way?” Four asks.

 

“At least since the- the Metro.”

 

“That’s more than a year,” she comments. “Wow, I’m sorry I haven’t been picking up on your hints. I’m pretty bad at that.”

 

“No, I just never left any,” Three says. “Too scared.”

 

“Oh, well… that makes sense.”

 

Brief silence. Then Three continues.

 

“Based on this conversation, you don’t love be back?” she asks, fighting to keep her voice steady. She was losing. 

 

“Listen,” Four starts. “Romantically, I’m not sure. Don’t get your hopes up. Platonically, on the other hand, yes. More than anybody else I’ve ever met. More than my family, you know I don’t trust them. More than Marie, and she’s hot.

 

“Ivy, I love you so much, I cannot properly phrase- y’know what, come here.” She wrestles her arms out from the depths of her sleeping bag and draws Three in. Three, after recovering from brief shock, returns the hug with as much force as her shaking arms can muster.

 

“It’s okay,” Four repeats, rubbing Three’s back, doing her best to deal with the crying mess attached to her. “It’s okay.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Four’s warm. She’s too nice. She shouldn’t be single.

 

All of this and more flew through Three’s head as she slowly fell asleep, draped over Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you understand the title reference, I am in love with you


End file.
